


Inadaptado

by miruru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 18 de Fictober 2019 -Había algo más para él esperándole allí fuera y deseaba que fuera algo grande y espectacular.
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Inadaptado

Incluso antes de salir de la isla se había sentido fuera de lugar. Antes de la llegada de Kairi, había momentos en los que a solas con Sora sentía que vivían en dos mundos distintos. Pero con la misteriosa aparición de Kairi, aquella brecha se hizo aún más evidente.

Sora se convirtió en el nexo de unión entre ellos y poco a poco Riku salió de su caparazón y entabló un lazo verdadero con la muchacha, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía el tercero en discordia. No importaba que ambos se unieran a sus locos planes de construir una balsa, tenía la impresión de que no sentían como él la urgencia por abandonar esa isla y descubrir otros mundos.

Había algo más para él esperándole allí fuera y deseaba que fuera algo grande y espectacular. En su inocencia, creyó que estaba preparado para ello.

Luego llegó la tormenta, apareció Ansem y lo perdió todo. La oscuridad se adueñó de su ser y perdió hasta el control de su cuerpo.

Años después se daría cuenta de que realmente no estaba preparado para ello y que la grandeza que le esperaba no era tan positiva como imaginó.


End file.
